villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kokushibou
Kokushibou is the secondary antagonist of Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime and manga as he is the strongest members of Twelve Demon Moons, being the Upper Moon One and the archenemy of his younger brother, Yoriichi Tsugikuni. It was also revealed that he is also the ancestor of Yuichiro Tokito and the Mist Pillar, Muichiro Tokito before becoming the strongest of the Upper Moons and the right-hand man of Muzan Kibutsuji. His real name is Michikatsu Tsukiguni who is the elder brother of the first Breath of the Sun user, Yoriichi Tsugikuni, and it's speculated that he is also a member of the Breath Users because of his skills of the Breath of the Moon. Physical Appearance Kokushibo's physical apperance shares a striking similarity with Yorichii, his own brother. He has long black hair of which he kept as a ponitail. Before his turning point, he shows no difference to normal human. However, after becoming a demon, his apperance significantly changed, with his face covered in three sets of yellow eyes with red sclerae, with six eyes in all. Personality Mysterious, composed, grim, serious and yet somewhat honorable, Kokushibou is a serious person who loves to fight, and never plays around. He is also the most loyal enforcer of Muzan's Upper Moon system, willing to punish Azaka for breaking the rule and attack Douma, though he does suggest Azaka to fight Douma and earn his place if the latter really disgusts him. Despite being a demon, Kokushibou relies more on his swordsmanship and Breath of the Moon techniques rather than using the supernatural Demon Blood Arts. His past also revealed himself to be a distraught and broken man who was sad over his shortened lifespan and with a great fear of death, as well as a grudge born out of jealousy towards his younger brother to the point of making a notion to kill him. In spite of his cruelty, Kokushibou is also an honorable person who gives respect to opponents he considered worthy. He is more prone to making humans into demons if he considered them to be worthy of use or being respectful warriors with a sad past, and unlike Muzan, it was suggested that he genuiuely valued their strength and sees them as birds of a feather to himself. Even so, deep down, he was a broken man who was feared of his own demise and was deeply jealous over his brothers' survival even with his mark, and he will hunt him down and kill them because of such jealousy. History Past Early life Nearly five hundred years ago, Kokushiubou was born in Sengoku Era of Japan as Mitchikatsu Tsugikuni, and was the elder twin brother of Yoriichi Tsugikuni, the first user of the Breath of the Sun. The twin brothers were amongst the very first group of Breath style users, with Mitchikasu being the user of the Breath of Moon. In a young age, Mitchikatsu always admired his younger twin brother, Yoriichi, and gave him a flute as a gift. Mitchikatsu believed that Yorichii was a strong, admirable and prodigeous swordsman, which eventually developed into jealousy and rivialry between brothers. After Yoriichi left for slaying demons, Mitchikatsu decided to live in a peaceful life, getting married and fathered a son. One night, Mitchikatsu was attacked by demons, but was saved by Yoriichi and reconciled with him. Mitchikatsu left his family in order to pursue his brother's back. However, his life made a drastical turn when he discovered he had developed his own Demon Slayer Mark, which eventually and drastically shortened his lifespan and made him live until he was 25 years old. He also developed the Breath of the Moon based upon the Breath of the Sun, trying to reach his brothers' peak of power. Nevertheless, when he received news of Slayer Mark wielders dying in a young age, Mitchikatsu became disillusioned and believed that he will die one day after his 25th birthday. Under the fear of his own death, Mitchikatsu made a deal with Muzan Kibutsuji, who apporached him under a disguise of samurai. Mitchikatsu accepted the offer for eternal life and power, and became a demon in the process,. For the next sixty years, Mitchikatsu came to discovery that his brother also awakened the same kind of mark but became the sole exception at the time to awaken his own power. Feud with Yoriichi Presumably under Muzan's order, hunted down his brother for six decades, and discovered that while Yoriichi had developed the mark as well, he managed to live pass 25. When Kokushibou find him, Yoriichi was already an old man in his eighties. Surprised that his brother managed to live a long age even with the mark, Kokushibo believed that he had never met his brother for sixty years. He kept questioning why Yoriichi was still alive. However, Yoriichi tearfully replied that his brother's choice was such a pity. Kokushibo saw his brother's tears and was deeply guilt-ridden about his jealousy and choice. However, knowing the brothers will destinied to slay each other, Kokushibo still determined to kill Yoriichi, knowing he was too senile to live any longer. While holding pity towards his brother, Yoriichi preceeded to fight him before landing a slash on Kokushibo's shoulder. The latter felt seriously repressed by an unseen force and was awe-struck by fear. Shocked, Kokushibou realized that his brother's strength never faded in spite of his age and frail state. Getting jealous over it, Kokushibou decided to finish off his brother and their sixty-year-old feud with spite. Feeling that the next slash will be a fatal attack, Kokushibo turned around and prepared to land his attack before Yoriichi could behead him, realizing that Yoriichi was the very same warrior that was so strong that he even cornered Muzan himself once when he was younger. However, once he turned around, Kokuboshi discovered that Yoriichi stood still, before tle latter let his katana and head down. Immediately, Kokushibou came to the conclusion that Yoriichi was dead, much to his own grief. However, that grief soon turned into disgust, and Kokushibou cut Yoriichi's corpse into pieces in order to spite him. In the process, the flute he gave to his younger brother was cut into pieces. Corrupting Kaigaku After the death of his brother, Kokushibo continued on to devour humans and hunt down swordsman, before becoming the Upper Moon One and subsquently Muzan's strongest subordinate. Many years before the story started, Kokushibo had a confrontation with Kaigaku, one of the youngest Demon Slayers at the time, who was overpowered and defeated. Impressed by Kokushibou's strength, Kaigaku cowardly surrendered himself to Kokushibo. Seeing Kaigaku begging for mercy and his service, Kokushibo then offered his own blood and the power given by Muzan. He claimed that Kaigaku will become his companion if he accepted the blood and then if Muzan is willing to accept him as an ally, but then he threatened to Kaigaku that if a drop of blood was spilled, he would be chopped into pieces. With great care, Kaigaku accepted Muzan's blood from Kokushibou and became a demon, trying to fulfill his desire to become stronger. After Kaigaku becoming a demon, his master committed suicide out of sheer guilt and shame. Red Lights District Arc Meeting of the Upper Moons Kokushibo made his debut in the Upper Moons' meeting after the deaths of both Gyuutaro and Daki, the duo of Upper Moon Six. He was berated by Muzan for his (and other Upper Moons') constant failure and calmly accepted it. During the meeting, Kokushibo watched as Douma sarcastically insulted Akaze, infuriating the latter so hard that he sliced Douma's head in half. As a punishment to Azaka's disrespectful behavior, an irritated Kokushibou covertly sliced off the former's hand due to his violation of the hierarchy of the Upper Moon system, claiming that Akaza had gone too far and enforcing the system. He then suggested that if Akaza was really disgusted by Douma, he should fight Douma in a bloody fight in to take his place. Akaza agreed and challenged both Douma and Kokushibou, something the latter wished him luck before departing. Dimensional Infinite Fortress Arc Kokushibou VS. Muchiro During the Infinite Fortess Arc, the Upper Moons went into a fiery final battle against the Slayers after Muzan attacked the base of Demon Slayers and teleported almost the entire team into his lair, the Dimentional Infinity Fortress. During the battles, Kokushibou was seen alone in his room when he heard about Akaza's defeat at Tanjiro's hands and his subsquent suicide. Kokushibou lamented how pitiful and weak Akaza was to have abandoned his ambition to become stronger and how he had failed to defeat Tanjiro. As Kokushibou was waiting for his opponent, he soon gained his wish and encountered Muichiro Tokito, the Mist Pillar, who was transported to the same room as Kokushibou. With his deduction skills, Kokushibou recognized that Muichiro was his descendant, born from a bloodline that was carried on by Kokushibou's child when he was still human, although his original family name no longer existed. Surprised that the Upper Moon One was his ancestor, Muichiro became determined to defeat him then marched on for the fight against Kokyshibou, revealing his Demon Slayer mark that was activated in his confrontation against Gyokko. Seeing Muichiro having such strong skills in a mere age of fourteen, Kokushibou was impressed and proud of him. He praised Muichiro to be such a young warrior, believing it must the product of his own family's bloodline. Nevertheless, Muichiro denied Kokushibou's theory. They began to fight against each other, but Kokushibou quickly overpowered his descendant and cut off one of his arms. Nevertheless, Muichiro quickly tightened his arm to stop the bleeding, before he continued to fight. Seeing this, Kokushibo became even more impressed and decide to spare him by pinning Muichiro against a column effortlessly. He then offered a chance to Muichiro to serve Muzan as a demon so that he can continue to live. Fighting Shinazugawa Brothers However, their discussion was interrupted by Genya Shinazugawa when the latter start shooting his Nichirin Gun at the Upper Moon One. Kokushibo easily avoided the gunshot. He then appeared behind Genya and then dismembered him, while recognizing Genya to be the one who ate demons. Then, seeing Genya still alive, Kokushibou realized that Genya was unlike the other imitation demon three hundred years ago, so he decided to behead him. Fortunately, before Kokushibou could proceed, Genya was rescue by his brother, Sanemi Shinazugawa, the Wind Pillar, who accepted Genya's apologies and came to understand his younger brother, and vice versa. Shinazugawa Brothers finally reconciled with each other after their years of feud. Watching the entire scene, Kokushibo had a nostalgic feeling of him fighting alongside his late brother, Yoriichi, before he snapped out of his sad feelings and began to duel Sanemi. Very briefly during the fight, Kokushibo was slightly stalled by the skill of Sanemi. However, he still retained his composure and fought with expeirence of fighting a past Wind Pillar, dealing a serious wound on Sanemi and stating that moving would lead to his entails to spill out. However, Sanemi was unfazed. Laughing fearlessly, Sanemi proceeded to use his rare blood to lure the demon, in the very same way he once tried to test Nezuko and prove her threat, but failed since Nezuko recalled her human past and refused to attack him. Unlike Nezuko who managed to resist, Kokushibou was briefly mesmerized by Sanemi's rare blood, but then he refused to buy it. He regained his composure and overpowered Sanemi with his Moon Breathing - Sixth Form. He then decided to deal a significant blow to Sanemi, but his attack was interrupted by Gyomei Himejima, the Stone Pillar, who came to rescue. Now getting surrounded by three opponents, Kokushibou struggled to retain himself and observed Gyomei's skills. He was impressed by the physical skill and build of Gyomei, stating he had not fight a immensely strong and powerful swordsman like Gyomei for three hundred years. Getting Serious Following an intense struggle, Gyomei awakened his Demon Slaying Mark on himself to fight Kokushibou, though stating once it was his trump card he meant to save for Muzan, much to Kokushibou's concern. Because Gyomei was already 27 years old, his current state shortened his lifespan into just one night, and he will be dead by dawn. Feeling pity for such a talented person could not live through the end of night, Kokushibou then proposed to save Gyomei's life by turning him into a demon, but Gyomei rejected the offer and claimed that Kokushibou's offereing was an insult to humanity, before stating that there was one certain swordsman who managed to live passed his 25th birthday even with his mark awakened, possibly referring to Yoriichi, which made Kokushibou emotionally disturbed for a bit. Realizing that Gyomei will never join him, Kokushibou cynically scorned his faith on humanity and engaged into battle once more. Meanwhile, Sanemi managed to seize the chance and stitched his wounds, before rejoining the fray and attacking Kokushibou. Deciding to go serious, Kokushibo evolved his own katana and turned into what appeared to be a elongated sword with three extending blades. He managed to overpower Sanemi and continue to battle his opponents. During the meantime, the fight became so intense that Kokushibou had a part of his hair severed and his blade broken, but they always regenerated. Seizing the chance, Muichiro managed to free himself from the column and helped Genya by reattaching his body and feeding him a piece of Kokushibo's hair. Since Kokushibou's power was only behind Muzan, even his hair served the same effect as his blood, which contained some of the Upper Moon One's blood. Absorbing the power of Kokushibou, Genya then started to mutate and began to syncronized with the mind of Kokushibou, before hearing Muzan's voice inside his head. Turn of the Table On the battlefield, Gyomei and Sanemi stalled Kokushibou back as Muichiro rejoined the fight. Kokushibou was busy fighting three Pillars, without noticing that Genya swallowed a piece of his shattered blade and mutated even further. Meanwhile, Kokushibou discovered that Gyomei managed to predict his own action and probably see through his weakness, even though he was blind. Kokushibou came to conclusion that Gyomei also possessed the ability of See-Through World. As a result, he used the Sixteenth Style of the Breath of the Moon against the Pillars. Muichiro managed to get close to Kokushibou and cut off the demonic swordsman's right arm, at the cost of a leg. Struggling against Kokushibou, Muichiro shouted at Gyomei to take action right now. Kokushibou then discovered Genya, now barely human in appearance, aimed the now mutated Nichirin Gun at him. Heeding Muichiro's encouragement, Gyomei fired bullets at Kokushibou, who tried to deflect it with his katana. However, the bullets changed their track, narrowly missed Muichiro and hit Kokushibou's arm, much to his dismay. Shocked, Kokushibou then laid his eyes on Gyomei and discovered that his gun was covered in demon eyes, just like the own katana of Kokushibou, making him realized that Gyomei absorbed his own power. Before Kokushibou could react, Gyomei used the Blood Demon Art he gained from his mutation to turn the bullets into branches, trapping Kokushibou in a tree. Seizing the chance, the three Pillars immediately marched on and prepared to give him one last strike. Now, being fully struck by horror and getting paralyzed by the nervous feeling, Kokushibou recalled his last confrontation with his brother 400 years ago, knowing that the latter was the very first man who drove him into such fear, as he faced the imminent danger right in front of him. Last Stand & Death ??? Quotes Gallery Koku&Azaka.jpg|Kokushibo berates Akaza KokushibouP.png Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Fighters Category:Related to Hero Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Enforcer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutated Category:Corrupting Influence Category:One-Man Army Category:Parents Category:Guardians Category:Gaolers Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Twin/Clone Category:Remorseful Category:Youkai Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals